NTR: True Avenger
by kingwarrior
Summary: If you know hentai, the NTR genre is not new. a bad guy steals the good guy's girl. I get the appeal but I always feel bad after. Well, I have decided to do something to make me feel before. Create an OC and write a story where the bad guy pays, girl pays and good guy gets payback and moves on. Lemons. Violence, Languge


**The Following Hentai will be used in this story. You don't have to go watch them as I will be providing a brief summary of each one before every chapter believe me when I say, all of them are sad and you are better off not watching them anyway.**

.

.

.

 **1\. Furyou Ni Hamerate Jusei Suru Kyonyuu Okasan**

 **2\. Grope: Yami no naka no kotoritachi**

 **3\. Kanojo go mimai ni konai wake**

 **4\. Marriage Blue**

 **5\. Mesu Nochi Torare**

 **6\. Ore wa Kanojo wo shinijiteru**

 **7\. Triangle Blue**

 **8\. Yama Hime no hana**

.

.

.

 **If you are like me, then these titles probably enraged you and even though I will try my best to seethe it as best as I can. This is only a fanfic and not an official release. Sorry, this will only do so much. But I have found great relief writing this story, hopefully you find great relief reading. This does contain assault and rape, as well as underage illicit activities. This is by no means an endorsement nor condoning of these acts. its simply fiction.**

.

.

.

 **Thank you for reading.**

* * *

My name is Dakushi Senkune. I am 42 years old of Japanese-American decent but thanks to my healthy upbringing and lifelong well balanced diet, I don't look a day over 20. Standing at 6 foot 8 inche , every muscle on body is large but cut, think Son Goku except taller. My skin is light brown almost kissed by the blazing sun and my brown eyes resemble embers of a burning flame. Then there is my hair. Its black and long, reaching the back of my upper back and usually dyed royal blue. Least but not last is my normal attire. You ever seen Jin Kazama in his extravagant but tight dress shirt with a popped a collar and dress pants. I wear the same but my top is light blue and my bottoms are navy blue. Shoes are you guessed it regular blue. I kinda love blue. To complete my my look, is an x scar taking up my entire right cheek, got it in a street fight when the bastard pulled a knife on me.

.

.

.

Life has been pretty great to me. My parents are famous and rich, mom is a former popstar, now running the country's biggest record label and dad is a former game developer, now running the country's biggest game company. In order to give me the best chance at life, I was taught at a young age by the best tutors and trained to defend myself by the best masters. The result: a straight A student since he entered school and a great athlete becoming the captain of every team he joined. Making friends came easy to someone who was literally bursting with charisma and I quickly became the talk of any place I was. My folks creative talent must have been born into me, because I was natural at storytelling. As soon as I was out of High school. I worked under both my parents until I had the resources and fanbase to make my own company and you best believe I did it big. I far surpassed my folks in success. I have since left my company but royalties keep me fed.

.

.

.

I have to say though, my most favorite gift has to be my sexual prowess. The skills only pornstars are rumored to have were completely downloaded into my head and are as easy as brushing teeth for me. I awakened them when I was 15. To this day, every girl I have been with, have said I remain their number 1 lover and then I proceed to make them never forget. What makes me so gifted. Well, its pretty large but for the sake of time, lets just divide them up into my favorite number : 3. First my penis, or I refer to it as my sword. Its 12 inches long, thick as a soda can harder than a diamond. If I was a girl, that would sound painful, but size queens are so easy to create, its almost sad. My second is stamina. Not physical, sexual. Its a mental thing really but I can will myself to last as long as I like to, blow as fast as I like to or stay as hard after a blast as i like to. Third is spots. Every female has a spot on their body and in their pussy that if you touch or hit, you can set them off like a rocket. This is probably my most famous skill in my younger years. Here are 1 of my favorite uh...adventurew.

* * *

 **The Time I had with my principal** **\- Dakushi is 18 and Tora Hakosu is 38**

.

.

.

Dakushi decided to stop by Mrs Hakosu's office before heading home to make preparations for the graduation party next month as he was in charge of it. Throughout his 4 years at high school, he would always come by after hours and help her with whatever she needed. Not for any reason than it was just the nice thing for him to do . It also really helped that she was unbelievably gorgeous. She was 5 foot 7, had milky white skin with an hourglass figure, a heart shaped ass, double f cup breasts and a stomach as flat as a board. Unlike, most of the other adults, she did not wear glasses and her blonde hair was cut in a short bob. Her usual attire for work was a tight black business skirt that stopped at her thighs and a blue blouse under a buttoned up blazer.. Fantasy of every straight male on campus.

.

.

.

"Mrs Hakosu, may I come in?" The young man knocked politely. She had plenty of times told him, he didn't need permission but it never felt right to him.

.

.

"Yes, of course." She answered back softly. Dakushi instantly became worried. His principal was usually cheery and uplifting. He had never once seen her without her bright smile that went up to her eyes. Something was wrong. He entered with caution and his eyes widened. There were tissues all over her desk, her beautiful cheeks were now stained with tears and her sockets were pinkish red. She had obviously been crying. He pulled up a chair near her desk.

.

.

"What happened?" The poor woman was embarrassed to be comforted by one of her students but Dakushi was always extremely special to her and was often at times her favorite part of the day. She felt that she could trust him with one of the hardest times in her life.

.

.

"It's my husband...He has been having an affair with my younger sister for 4 years and I just found out last night. he said it was because she was prettier than me and was much better in the bed." She finished quietly with more tears

.

.

"THAT'S COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY ASININE!" Dakushi shouted with rage as he stood up with balled fists, surprising the older woman. "YOU ARE BY FAR THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON AND ANY MAN WHO DOESN'T THINK SO DOESN'T DESERVE TO EVEN KNOW YOU!

.

.

She blushed but shook her head in disagreement. " You are only 18. You have yet to see all of Japan, let alone the entire world. I appreciate for your words but right now, I just can't value them.

.

.

He was about to rebuke that statement when he noticed something. " Ma'am you have gotten a ton of tears on your blazer, would you like to hang it up for you.. She only nodded before handing it to the young man. He was only staring at the hanger then grabbed the jacket without looking at her and as soon as he placed the blazer in the jacket. He turned around and staring right back at him was the valley of cleavage in her open blouse. He had never once seen it before, explaining the wide eyes and dropped mouth in which he covered his eyes.

.

.

She titled her head in confusion before quickly realizing what had caused her student's condition. Tora instantly looked down and buttoned up her blouse but when her head and she prepared to apologize, it was her turn to be shocked. It was quite apparent that his eyes were not the only thing to grow. His penis had becoming fully erect and were threatening to burst open his zipper. Dakushi opened his eyes and saw her staring at his junk. He knew he was screwed.

.

.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologize, placed his hands on his private and was about to run to the bathroom to release, when she stopped him with a smile and grabbed unto his right arm

.

.

"It's fine. It's healthy for you. " She removed his hands and unzip his pants before fishing out his cock then stroking it. "If you don't mind, I would like to help you." Her husband had not touched her during the entire run of the affair and she remained faithful. Seeing the juicy member in front of her made her almost crazyw ith arousal. Normally, she wouldn't mess with a student but she knew she could trust Dakushi.

.

.

" W...We can't! You are still married! Even if it's to a awful man."He tried to protest but the look of pleasure on his face was showing his resistance wasn't as high as he spoke it to be

.

.

She giggled at his display of honor for her marriage. Seeing as how her husband had shown none. " I filed for divorced this morning after kicking the asshole out so while I am still legally married, I am technically a free woman and I think I just found the best way to celebrate. Dakushi only nodded and quickly went to lock the door.

.

.

.

Tora was lying flat on the side of her desk, her hair sprayed out underneath her head ruffled as if it had not been combed for weeks, her blouse was completely unbuttoned as well as opened and her bra was pulled down, her skirt hiked up around her waist like a belt and panties hanging off one ankle. Holding her legs up on his shoulders was Dakushi giving her the fucking of a lifetime. His thrust were with great speed and precision, getting the most throaty grunts out of the principal, his slams hard enough to cause both her ass and tits to giggle like jelly, her hands had grabbed the edge of the desk, given her lover a full show of her breasts. The moans, screams and whimpers, had almost made her feel like a bitch in heat for him to be used when and where he wanted but to be honest, if this was the pleasure he could give her, she would wear a collar with pride and easily give him unlimited access. The hardcore went on for hours until the sun began to set. The entire room was the stench of hot sex. Both participants drenched but also wearing smiles that could light up a room.

.

.

"I think we got a little carry away." Dakushi joked while rubbing the back of his head. Tora giggled.

.

"Would you like to get carried away again, Tomorrow?"

.

.

For the rest of the month, the two would have sex all over the school after hours and literally not one spot was untouched. Tora would find another husband and she lived happily with him.

 **Don't worry, only this lemon will be written this way. It was simply a bind for time**

* * *

I still talk to my ex principal and though we did have plenty of sex after I was out of highschool, I instantly put a stop to it when she began dating again. She was not happy but my mind was made up.

.

.

.

Some of my other adventures include

.

.

1\. Screwing the 3 biggest bitches in the gym shed who were in the 1st year, when I was in the 3rd year. It was to help protect a friend.

.

.

2\. Screwing the entire cheerleader squad after they lost a national contest in an entire night. it was to help them feel better

.

.

3\. Screwing 7 single mothers after their kids fell asleep upstairs. I was opening a daycare and they were as they put it, repaying me

.

.

.

These types of situation aren't uncommon to me and welcome them with open arms, I mean what straight man wouldn't . Even though I love sex almost as much as eating. I have one rule. I don't mess with another man's lady. If a woman tells me, she is in a relationship, I immediately drop all things sexually even if she makes advances and if a woman lied to me, I make sure that guy knows what she was doing. Not many things anger me as much as this sort of thing.

.

.

.

So imagine, my surprise when I find out this kind of thing was more common than I thought. 3 of my best friends lost their girls to another man. They called me crying, telling me in great detail what went down. You best believe I didn't stand for it. I went to bastard's home and beat the shit out of him then went to girl and told her off in strong words. My friends eventually found girls that loved them and didn't cheat.

.

.

.

But not every good man, has a friend like me. I got plenty of money and plenty of power so why not do something. To fight for the good guy when he can't. I already have 8 places and the plan is simple.

.

.

.

to the good guy and build his spirits up. Let him know that someone does care about his situation.

.

.

2\. Find the girl and treat her like the 200 yen whore she is. Show her what real sex king can do to her mind.

.

.

3\. Find the bad guy, beat the living shit out of him then show him a video of your "funtime" with the girl he stole.

.

.

4\. Reunite the good guy with the girl and have him tell her off.

.

.

5\. Help the good guy find a better girl.

.

.

6\. Move on to the next place

.

.

.

Legal trouble is not an issue. I have high friends all over Japan, most keep me out of trouble. I am no hero, especially with my dark methods, but hey not all heroes wear capes.

* * *

 **I will leave this story up for a month, if it gets enough attention and i know when that will be, I will keep writing it, if not I will just delete it and start a new one.**

 **Please rate, share and review. I appreciate it**


End file.
